New Relizations
by IndianDragonfly
Summary: Divatox has kidnapped one of the rangers. Can the rest save her?


Legal Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Saban Entertainment except for Max Summers, Kim Summers, Mercedes Morrison, Beamer Dawson, Quatar, and Skyy Masters. I've written this piece on the Power Rangers because I thought it would be cool to not make them talk with their hands. So, I hope you enjoy! This is my first one! Thanx!  
  
A very special thank you: The reader, Dani ( for your ideas and jokes throughout it) and Craig for actually reading this.  
  
  
  
New Realizations  
By, Siberian Tiger  
  
  
Mercedes Morrison awoke with a start. She hadn't been dreaming, but she had something on her mind.   
Her best friend, Kimberly Summers was in the bed across the room. They had been best friends since third grade, and now they were in High School together in Angel Grove, California.  
Mercedes quietly crawled our from under her orange fleece comforter and made her way past Skyy and Max's room. She stopped in the doorway and watched them sleep for awhile.  
Skyy Masters was one of the calmest people Cedes knew. Considering that they had the power to kick any evil creature's butt on this side of the Milky Way Galaxy.  
Max Summers was Kim's cousin and the owner of the apartment. Her parents had died two years prior and had left the apartment along with a vast amount of money. The state granted her permission to live by herself if she behaved in a mature manner.  
Mercedes and Kim had a bad reputation back home because of their parents. They were horrible people and set them up for adoption. Max talked to them and Mercedes and Kim were able to live with Max and Skyy.  
All of this was running through Cedes' mind as she made her way to the living room. But, the most frequent occurrence in her thoughts was: Jason. She had known him for six months and they grew closer and closer.   
She wasn't sure if what she felt was love, but it was something.   
She picked up the remote and was about to turn on the TV when she heard a small shuffle at the front door. Immediately, her fighting instincts took over.   
Cedes slowly stood up and moved towards the front of the apartment. Her heart, ready to burst from her chest, was pounding as she slid the deadbolt from its place. She turned the knob and began to pull the door open slowly, preparing for whatever would strike at her.  
She peered out, her eyes adjusting to the hallway's dim lighting. The dark figure turned its face towards her and . . . smiled.  
"Mercedes," Jason Lee said.  
"Jason? What are you doing here?" Cedes asked.  
"I needed to see you," he came into focus and Mercedes could see that he had been crying.  
"Jason, what's wrong?" she asked suddenly worried.  
"Can we sit down?" he sniffled.  
"Sure," she guided him to the couch and sat him down. "Hold on, okay? I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice for him. When she walked back into the living room, she saw that Jason's head was resting in his hands while he cried softly. She sat down beside him and swallowed hard. "Jason?" she whispered, " Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"Mercedes, how do I tell you this but . . ."  
She waited.  
"I love you."  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. She held his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined. He cried even harder.  
"I'm here for you. And . . ." she choked back tears. "I love you, too."  
Finally, she let her own teats fall into the burrow of his neck. Her shirt was wet from his salty tears.  
Mercedes and Jason fell asleep together on her couch that morning in sheer bliss.  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed when she walked into the living room later that morning.  
Jason jerked up from his position on the couch, waking Mercedes. "Oh! Hey, Kim," he yawned.  
"Ha! What's this about?" she questioned.  
"Huh?" Jason looked around. " Oh! No, it's not what it looks like!"  
"Yeah. How am I supposed to believe that?"  
"Just believe it, because nothing happened," Mercedes was now awake and looked different. She had a new glow to her.  
Cedes looked at Jason and smiled something mysterious.  
"Good Morning one and al- Jason! Hi!" Skyy said as she walked in from the bathroom.  
"Hi," Jason yawned again. Just as Max and her sleepy self walked in.  
"Uh, did Cedes have a sleepover and only invite Jason?" Max asked.  
"No, you guys," Cedes gave them a look that read, I'll explain it to you later.  
"Anybody want eggs?" Jason asked jumping up from the couch.  
"You can cook? " Kim asked him.  
"Yes, I can do other things than just fight," Jason answered.  
"I believe you, " Cedes said smiling.  
"Really?" Jason questioned her with one eyebrow raised, teasing her.  
"Um, OK?" Kim looked at them oddly. "Ya'll acting weird, just for the record."  
"Okay! One question, ain't I always weird?" Cedes and Kim laughed at the joke.  
"Come on! Let's go make some eggs!" Jason said walking in the direction of the kitchen.  
He walked over to the black refrigerator and pulled out a dozen eggs. The girls sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, facing Jason.  
"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Cedes asked her best friends before Jason could start up a conversation.  
"Yeah, sure Cedes," Kim stated. The four girls walked into Kim and Cedes' bedroom and shut the door.  
"You guys. The reason why Jason is here is because he came over last night," Cedes said.  
"Well, why did he come over last night?" Kim asked.  
"Because he needed to wee me," Cedes explained.  
"Ooooo! Why? Why? Why?" Skyy pressured playfully.  
"He told me that . . ." she waited to see them fill up with excitement. "He loved me."  
"Oh! He's so sweet!" Kim and Skyy exclaimed.  
"Hey! Are you guys ready?" Jason called from the kitchen.  
"Wow! He's done already?" Max asked.  
"I guess so!" Cedes answered while she hurried out the door.  
"I guess so," Kim said sadly to herself. "Love must have struck her. I just wish it would strike a certain somebody in my life."  
She slowly made her way out the door towards the kitchen.  
She stopped and turned when she heard the doorbell ring. As she opened the door she saw the long ponytail, the deep brown, honest eyes she knew and loved so much.  
Tommy Oliver walked briskly through the door and swept Kim into his arms and whispered softly, "I never knew what I was missing, until I realized that I missed you last night."  
Their lips slowly touched one another's as they started Kim's most memorable kiss of her life.  
  
  
  
"Where'd Kim get to? " Mercedes asked as she ate her eggs.  
"I don't know, " Skyy answered as her communicator beeped along with the others.  
"My goodness," Cedes began, "Can't we go a day without hearing Zordon's voice? I mean, as much as I --"   
"Rangers, you need to report directly to the Command Center. Alpha and I have urgent news," Zordon directed.  
"Okay, we're on our way," Jason announced.  
"Oh! But I didn't have breakfast yet," Max whined.  
"Tough luck," Cedes said under her breath.  
Skyy, Max, Jason and Mercedes beamed from the kitchen in their four colors of green, silver, red and orange.  
By the front door, Kim and Tommy had just broken apart white they beamed away in their two colors of pink and white.  
They met up with the others in the Command Center.  
"So Zordon, what's up?" Cedes asked with curiosity.  
"Rangers, as you know -- most of you," he looked at Cedes, Kim, Max, and Skyy as he said this, " that Divatox was defeated in our last battle against her. However. she is now returning to Earth with a new mission in mind. Alpha and I are still skeptic as to what it is, but we'll do our--" he was interrupted by a glowing flash of black and yellow light. Adam Park and Aisha Campbell had arrived. A minute later, a bright flash of gold appeared and Rocky DeSantos was standing next to Cedes.  
"Hey Rock," Cedes greeted him. " Hi Adam, Aisha." They nodded their response.  
"Hey, does anyone know where Beamer is? I mean, she's hardly ever late," Kim asked. Just then, a brilliant flash of purple propelled itself towards them, Adrian "Beamer" Dawson appeared, looking exhausted.  
"I was, I was, I was, I was --" she said out of breath but she was interrupted.  
"Beamer. Breath," Max instructed.  
She rested for 30 seconds and began again, " I was doing aerobics and I couldn't get to my communicator on time," she explained.  
Suddenly, Beamer flinched and was in combat mode. She snapped to attention and asked, " What's the sitch?"  
Cedes explained everything to Beamer until she arrived.   
The door to the Command Center began to slowly open. Somebody from the other side was struggling with it.  
The Rangers, minus their Blue Ranger, moved into their fighting stances, ready for battle. Billy Cranston fell through the door, once he could fit, gasping for air.  
"Divatox," he whispered inaudibly.  
"Ohmigosh! Billy!" Beamer yelled as the Rangers rushed to his side.  
"Billy? Can you hear me?" Mercedes yelled alarmed in his ear.  
He groaned and rolled painfully onto his side.   
"Ohmigosh! Tommy!" Kim barely spoke as she saw Billy's side. She collapsed into her boyfriend's arms, crying.  
"Shh. Don't cry," Tommy soothed as he caressed her face gently.  
Billy's side was burnt. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His abdominal muscles slowly rose with each staggered breath. He was in need of serious help.  
Beamer was crying into Max's arms and Skyy was trying to comfort everybody. Cedes was leaning against Jason in a state of shock. Only Adam was aware that help needed to be given.  
"Tommy! Jason! Help me get Billy over to the life support table!" Adam instructed. Tommy and Jason were starting to stand when there was a huge concussion of vibrations that slammed into the Command Center. Everybody was knocked off of their feet as the second one rippled through.  
"Mercedes! Get down!" Jason yelled as he tackled and rolled into one of the consoles with her in his arms. He laid on Mercedes till the damage was done.  
After the third attack, the vibrations stopped. Mercedes stood up and shakily brushed herself off. She looked around and counted heads. Aisha. Max. Beamer. Jason. Tommy. Kim. Billy. Herself. Alpha and Zordon were safe in their time wraps they had set up in case of emergencies. She noticed somebody was missing.  
"You guys, where's Skyy?" The others looked around, but didn't see her.  
Skyy, was gone.  
  
  
  
"Wake up you fool!!!" Divatox yelled as she slapped Skyy across the face, drawing blood with one of her rings.  
"Ow, my head," Skyy groaned.  
"That's it, feel the pain!" Divatox whispered menacingly in Skyy's ear.  
Across the room, a steel door slowly creaked open. It was Divatox's evil, yet somewhat ditzy assistant, Quatar. He entered the room. He was talking on his newly acquired 'Human' cell phone.  
"Yes Mother, I know. But Divatox is not that type of person," Quatar said.  
"Quatar!!" Divatox screeched.  
"'Bye Mom! Gotta go!" Quatar hurriedly hung up the phone. " Yes, sir -- I mean ma'am!"  
"I want you to notify Zordon that we have one of his little 'Power Pukes.' Then," she looked at her nails, "I need you to make an appointment with my cosmetologist -- I am so in need of a manicure."  
Quatar walked out of her chambers and shut the door softly behind him. Divatox walked quickly over to Skyy.  
"Good luck swimming with the fishies!" She turned and punched in a green button that sent Skyy plummeting to the bowels of the ship.  
It was dark and lonely, and Skyy was nervous.  
For the first time in her life, Skyy was nervous.  
  
  
  
It was now eight o'clock the next morning and Kim was awake. The birds were singing sweetly outside the bedroom window, but she felt like strangling them to their death. She felt horrible because Skyy was missing and Billy was hurt.  
Mercedes groaned in her bed across the room. Jason was with her since he couldn't get in without waking his parents. Kim invited him to spend the night and told him to tell his parents that he stayed with Tommy.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in," Kim called out softly. Tommy walked through the door and gathered Kim up in his arms, squeezing her tight. They sat on the edge of the bed crying.  
"Don't worry," Tommy started, " Billy will be all right. He's tough, he'll pull through."  
"I know. I'm just worried sick about Skyy. If Divatox could do to Billy . . . then imagine what she could do to Skyy!" she bawled more loudly.  
Mercedes awoke from the sound and opened her eyes. Oh gosh! Kim!, she thought.  
Jason rolled over, awake. The sun was streaming through the window of the bedroom. He felt bad about sleeping in the same bed as Cedes, but it was all he could do, he protested, but Kim had insisted.  
Nobody wanted to sleep in Max and Skyy's room. Adam and Aisha slept in the living room along with Max. Tommy had gone home that night. His parents didn't care where he went, as long as he wasn't getting himself into trouble.  
"The phone rang in the living room as Max woke up.  
"Hello?" a groggy Adam answered the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, a little tired are we?" Divatox asked. " You honestly should get more sleep and take a break from saving the world."  
"You wish," Adam retorted.  
Skyy was struggling against the chains on her wrists and ankles.   
"Here, I believe somebody wants to talk to you," Divatox held the phone up to Skyy's ear.  
"Kim?" she asked expectantly.  
  
  
  
"No, this is Adam," he corrected. "Skyy, are you all right? Where are you?"  
"I don't know where I am," Skyy started, "but I'm terrified."  
"Okay, don't worry. I'll go get Kim," Adam rested the phone on the coffee table and jumped over Aisha and Max in one bound. He yelled, "Kim!!" He ran into her bedroom.  
Kim awoke from her trance in Tommy's arms, " Huh?"  
"Skyy's on the phone! She needs to talk to you!" Adam said excitedly.  
Kim leaped out of bed and ran for the phone in the living room. picked it up, "Skyy?" she asked through tears.  
  
  
  
"Wrong guess," Divatox teased darkly.  
"Divatox," Kim said in low growl on the other end.   
"Why, you're correct!" Divatox said amused. " I don't believe I've met you before."  
"Ha! Well Don't expect me to give you my biography!" Kim mimicked her tone.  
"Well I must be going, have got to get that laundry done. TA - TA!" Divatox whispered.  
"No, please," Kim begged.  
"Sorry, sweetie."  
  
  
  
There was a click on the other end of the phone line and then it was dead.  
"No, Skyy," Kim whispered as the tears rolled down her face.  
"Kim," Cedes said as she walked towards her, only to wrap her in her arms and try to make her forget everything for an instant.  
"Oh, Cedes. I can't deal with this any longer!" she bawled.  
"Yes you can. You're tough," Cedes answered.  
"That's what people told my mom when my dad left, but did she make it? No," she sobbed.  
Mercedes saw Tommy try to swallow down the rush of tears that came.  
"Oh, come her you big crybaby," Cedes said as she drew Tommy in for a hug. "Listen you guys, we'll pull through. Trust me," Cedes gave words of encouragement.  
  
  
  
The Power Rangers arrived in the Command Center awaiting Zordon's plan of attack. But when they arrived, it was dark, and the only light came from the soft glow of the Viewing Globe.  
Billy was walking around aimlessly, looking for a way out. He needed sunlight and something to drink. He thought he saw Beamer standing in the middle of the chaos, but he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not.  
"Billy!" Beamer shrieked as she ran towards him. They embraced for a long minute and let go. Mercedes walked up to the two of them.  
"We thought you were a goner," she smiled. "It's good to see you back." They hugged and went through the circle of friends.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes mater, the Power Rangers, minus Skyy, were finished with the repairs to the Command Center. Billy and Beamer did most of the computer repairs.  
"Wow. We did it," Cedes whispered to herself. She walked over to Tommy and gave him a hug.  
"Hey! What was that for?" he asked gently.  
"I just needed a hug, and you were the closest," she answered.  
Across the room, Kim was blindsided, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Cedes had given Tommy a hug!  
Maybe they are secretly seeing each other, she suggested to herself.  
No! That's crazytalk! Cedes would never do that to me, or Jason!, she answered herself. She mentally slapped her face and walked over to Tommy.  
"Hey there," he whispered as he pulled her hair behind her ear. He kissed her lightly on the nose and Kim sighed.  
"I love it when you do that," she whispered in his ear.  
"Oh jeez! You guys, do me a favor," Cedes started.  
"What?" Kim asked knowing what to expect.  
"Get a room."  
"We got all the room we need," Kim retorted.  
"I did not need to hear that!" Cedes grimaced.  
Kim laughed at the look on her friend's face.  
"What? What's so funny?" Cedes asked.  
"Nothing," Kim said as she stifled a giggle.  
"Hey, well let's get out of here," Tommy started, "We'll go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can kick Divatox's ass!"  
"Yeah Tommy. Way to intimidate her," Jason said sarcastically.  
"Hey, I'm trying," Tommy protested.  
"Come on! Let's go home," Kim said as she pulled Tommy in the direction of the exit.  
The door slid open with lightning speed. Divatox was standing in front of them.  
"Ewww . . . talk about needing a makeover," Cedes commented. She laughed as she delivered a roundhouse kick to Divatox's face. The blow caught her off guard and knock her to the ground.  
"Tommy, start us off!" Kim shouted as she punched a giant centipede in the gut with a hard uppercut.  
"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy yelled.  
"Crane!"  
"Siberian Tiger!"  
"Frog!"  
"Peregrine Falcon!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
"Wolf!"  
"Bear!"  
"Ape!"  
"Leopard!"  
"White Tiger!" Tommy yelled as he finished it off.  
"Man, I hate wearing spandex! Especially this armored crap!" Cedes complained.  
"Just deal with it," Kim said. She flew in the air, landing a dropkick on the closest centipede, knocking it in half.  
"Ewww . . . guh - ross!!!" Kim cried as Adam kicked it from behind before it exploded onto her. Green slime covered her form head to toe.  
"BONSAI!!!!" Mercedes let out a battle cry as she lunged for Quatar. She performed three backflips and landed on his head as she completed the third.  
"Cedes!! Watch OUT!" Rocky yelled a warning behind her. A giant centipede was quickly crawling after her. She jumped up and landed on its back, startling it.  
"Woo! Ride ' em Cowgirl!" Kim yelled as she saw Cedes riding the centipede.  
"Abort the MISSION!!! ABORT THE MISSION!" Divatox screamed over the chaos.  
Beamer and Billy ran side by side as they raced for Skyy.  
"Billy! Please! Help me!" Skyy cried through tears as she grabbed his hand.  
"Hang on!" Beamer yelled grabbing Billy's ankles. They were being transported up by Divatox's ship.  
"No!!!!" Billy yelled as Skyy's fingers slipped from his grasp. Beamer and Billy fell back down to Earth as the ship's magnetic field grew weaker in elevation.  
"Rocky! Falling Beamers and Billys upstairs!" Cedes yelled as she pointed up. Rocky side - stepped the falling bundle of purple and blue. They landed with a loud thud on the dirt - packed Earth beside Rocky's feet.  
"OUCHIES!!!" Beamer yelled.  
"Ouchies?" Kim asked.  
"Yeah, you know, ow my head," Beamer answered.  
"I almost had her," Billy said, shaking his head.  
"Don't worry, we'll get her tonight," Jason said.  
They looked at him like they approved. Jason continued with his speech.  
"I don't know about you guys," Jason put his arm around Mercedes' shoulders, "But I wanna get back one of my best friends."  
"Same here," Cedes agreed. Jason kissed her on top of the head and she smiled.  
"Come on. Let's go get ready."  
The Power Rangers walked into the newly repaired Command Center to prepare themselves for what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
". . . the itsy, bitsy spider went up the spout again," Skyy sang to herself. She had been sitting in the underbelly of the ship forever. She felt a shadow cast in front of her face.  
"Skyy, right?" The Figure asked.  
"Uh, yeah," she answered uncertainly. Just then it came into focus. "Angel?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're Jason's cousin, right?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Oh." There was a long moment's silence.  
"You know what?" Angel asked Skyy.  
"What?"  
"I thought you were kind of cute when I first saw you."  
"Really?"  
"Really," he said as he leaned in towards her, slowly.  
I've been waiting for this moment since I first saw you, Skyy thought.  
Her lips touched his and they began a kiss that was once forbidden.  
  
  
  
"I wonder how Skyy's holding up," Cedes asked as they checked their armor.  
"She's probably okay. I mean, she's Skyy," Kim said.  
"Yeah. Don't worry Cedes," Jason whispered in her ear. He wrapped her in his arms to protect her from everything. He hated seeing her out of her usual happy mood.  
"You know, Jason, we could all use hugs right now," Beamer noted.  
"Group hug!" Kim and Cedes exclaimed. All of the Power Rangers joined in a circle, one by one.  
"You guys do realize we may have this night to ourselves for the last time," Tommy began. "We may not make it out alive."  
Mercedes held Jason's hand as they listened to Tommy's speech. They walked to a corner hidden away in the Center.  
"Jason, you already know this, but," Cedes began.  
"Shh. You don't even have to say it," he pressed his finger to her lips.  
"I love you," she breathed as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
  
  
  
"Angel, no," Skyy sighed.  
Angel broke away from her.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that . . ." he couldn't continue.  
"Do you really like me, or are you one of those 'desperate times call fro desperate measures' type of guys?" Skyy asked.  
"No, no. It's not that. I really like you," he said. He ran his hand through her soaking wet curls.  
"I love you," he finally whispered. They indulged themselves into an even more passionate kiss than before.  
  
  
  
  
The Power Rangers landed on top of Divatox's ship.  
"She still has this beat - up old thing?" Jason asked nobody in particular.  
"Probably didn't get enough money from the insurance company after we put her husband on the 'deceased list,'" Adam joked.  
They climbed down through an open window and made their way through darkness.  
"I remember this place. If we turn left we'll find the boiler room," Jason explained. They turned left and stopped outside the door.  
"Look, the door's open a little," Kim pointed out.  
"Yeah. We can crawl through," Adam suggested.  
"Ha! You are some funny people you know that?" Cedes said. "There is no way I can fit through there."  
"Cedes, if Jason can do it, you can do it," Kim offered her help.  
"Okay, I guess," she whined. Mercedes was the last one to go through, but she made it.  
"Good. Now that I'm back down to 'Beamer' size . . ." Cedes began to complain.  
"SHHHH!!!!" everybody said.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Cedes exclaimed.  
"Okay, now shut up!" Beamer commanded.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Angel," Skyy whispered.  
"Hmmmmmm . . ." he mumbled.  
"Wake up!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I think I just heard Beamer telling Cedes to 'cutup.'"  
"Are you sure? Or were you sleeping?" he asked on alert.  
"I'm sure. It's not everyday you get to hear Beamer telling somebody to 'shut up,'" Skyy replied.  
"Yoo - hoo, Skyy?" they heard Cedes sing not too far away.  
"Mercedes!" Angel yelled.  
"Uh, Jason. Did you just call my name?" Cedes asked.  
"No. Not that I know of," he answered.  
"Mercedes!" Angel called again.  
"Mercedes!" Skyy called after Angel.  
"Skyy?" Mercedes called back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jason, you guys - this way!" Cedes whispered loudly. They walked to the Boiler Room door. They saw Angel and Skyy's faces peeking through the glass.  
"Angel?" Jason asked in disbelief.  
There was a huge explosion as the Rangers and Angel were knocked off of their feet.  
"Billy! Get down!" Beamer screamed as a huge fire ball catapulted itself towards him. She did an aerial over it and knocked Billy to his back, lying on top of him.  
"Thank you," Billy said.  
"No prob," Beamer replied. "Next time, run."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I don't want you getting hurt," she explained as she moved her lips towards his to kiss him. They kissed for one long minute.  
"Beamer! Billy!" Cedes yelled. "This is not the time!" The large centipedes had arrived and they needed all the help they could get.  
"Ahhhhh. Look - y here. It's the little maggot that kicked me in the face," Divatox said coolly as she walked towards Cedes slowly.  
"Yeah. I hope I didn't ruin the nose job," she shot back.  
"Oh, don't worry," she whispered. Divatox lunged for Cedes catching her off guard. She rung her hands around Cedes neck and thrust her head underwater.  
"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TEENAGERS RUINING EVERYTHING FOR ME!!!!!" Divatox screamed as she held her opponent's head underwater, feverishly trying to drown her.  
Underwater, Cedes was struggling to get her head above the surface when she felt the icy hands of death grab her soul to send her to oblivion. She drifted slowly into the black void and lied still.  
Mercedes Morrison was dead.  
  
  
  
"MERCEDES!!!!!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran over to Divatox and delivered three roundhouse kicks to her head, knocking her unconscious. She threw her limp body off of her best friend.  
"Kim! What's wro -- OHMIGOSH! Cedes!" Jason whispered in horror when he saw his Mercedes dead in the water. He lifted up her body carefully and pulled her into his lap.  
"Cedes," Kim whined on Jason's shoulder. "Somebody please do something."  
A fully morphed, but late, Tommy ran over and pulled Cedes out of Jason's lap. He rested her on the cold metal.  
"What are you doing?" Jason could barely speak.   
Tommy removed his helmet. "I'm trying to save our best friend's life."  
Jason and Kimberly embraced each other while Tommy performed CPR.  
On the fourth attempt, Mercedes started to come around.  
"Oh," she groaned.  
"Hey," Tommy smiled softly down at her.  
"Tommy," she whispered. She reached up and hugged him tight.  
  
  
  
Kim was enraged with anger and jealousy. She walked starkly over to Mercedes and slapped her hard across the face.  
"OW!! What the hell was that about?" Mercedes cried.  
Kim's face was crimson as she breathed heavy. "You and Tommy have been secretly seeing each other, haven't you?"  
Tommy looked blindsided by the remark. "Kim, what are you talking about? We're just friends," he said.  
"Yeah, right," Kim didn't believe him.  
"No, seriously. We are just friends," Cedes said.  
Kim looked defeated then. "I'm sorry guys, it's just that Cedes was dead, and," she sighed. "I'm really sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," Mercedes flexed her jaw. "Now, let's kick Divatox's face in! Kim?"  
"It's Morphin' Time!" she yelled.  
"Siberian Tiger!"  
"Frog!"  
"Peregrine Falcon!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
"Wolf!"  
"Bear!"  
"Ape!"  
"Wombat!"  
"Leopard!"  
"Crane!" Kim yelled finishing it off. "You guys! Get the centipede lookin' things! I'll get Divatox!" she performed two backflips knocking Quatar out in the process. She landed hard on the metal and delivered two roundhouse kicks to Divatox's face. She was already dead but Kim kept punching her, her brains spilling out of her face. Blood covered Kim's knuckles.  
"Kim, let's go," Tommy said, gently pulling her away.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we're alive," Cedes said at the Gym and Juice bar the next day. She was wearing blue jeans and an orange beater.  
Kim looked at her strangely, "You weren't exactly 'alive' for a couple minutes."  
"I know that," Cedes replied.  
"I'm really glad you're back," Jason said as he held her hand in his.  
"I love you," she mouthed.  
"Oh! Shut up!" Beamer groaned.  
"Hey! She said it a second time!" Skyy exclaimed. She was sitting in Angel's lap.  
"I'm exhausted," Tommy announced.  
"That's great. So am I," Billy agreed.  
"Billy, you are really starting to come around," Max said.  
"I'm proud of you," Rocky said.  
"Yeah, it --" Mercedes' communicator beeped. She groaned, "Yes, Zordon?"  
"Rangers, I have another mission for you," Zordon started . . . but Cedes interrupted.  
"'Z' we're taking the day off today," she explained.  
"Yes, Zordon, we are taking the day off today," Tommy agreed.  
Zordon hesitated slightly and then said, "Well, done Rangers, well done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
